


Building a Home

by aromantragedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Artist Lily Evans, Artist Sirius Black, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Remus Lupin, Chef Peter Pettigrew, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sirius Black, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I wrote this in about 2 hours let me live please, I'm so sorry, Kinda, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, POV Sirius Black, Photographer James Potter, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius is nostalgic about his past, Teddy is Remus' and Sirius' son, Trans Dorcas even though it's never actually mentioned, english is not my first language, i guess this is supposed to be like a blog post or something that Sirius is writing, listen i just want them to be happy, no beta we die like men, no one dies but it suggested that tag so why not, rated for language, the last tag doesn't make sense, we dislike the black household but what is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromantragedy/pseuds/aromantragedy
Summary: *Being alive is a hard thing to do. You have to actively listen to your conscience, follow ethical rules, show emotions. Not that I actively despise those things, but they’re hard to do when you grow up in a family -no, situation- where it’s the line between starving or getting thrown a bone, even if it’s a small one.*Or, Sirius writing about the past and about how he found himself his own family.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Peter Pettigrew, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	Building a Home

Building a Home  
Being alive is a hard thing to do. You have to actively listen to your conscience, follow ethical rules, show emotions. Not that I actively despise those things, but they’re hard to do when you grow up in a family - no, situation - where it’s the line between starving or getting thrown a bone, even if it’s a small one. So technically you could say that this is the story of how I died? No, maybe it’s more the story of how I started living, but in a way I could do so freely. But for my parents, and for my blood-related family, for them I died. But i also haven’t looked back to them.

For this whole thing we have to look back about 15 years. Because right now, my husband Remus is sitting on our front porch, playing with our 4-year old son Teddy and our dog Cat, please don’t question the name, Teddy was just a year old when we adopted the big deerhound, he had a few problems keeping these animals apart and the title kind of stuck. But 15 years ago my self-righteous ass finally moved out of the hell that I had to call my home for the beginning of my life. It was the first good choice I made in my entire life, having grown up around bigots and pretentious assholes who couldn’t word an open-minded sentence for the hell of it, even if it would’ve been to save their own lives. I was 18 at the time, freshly graduated out of the most terrible catholic boarding school you could imagine. “It shapes the character of such young people, teaches them how to think properly.” is what this old hag that called herself my mother used to say. She also used to beat my brother and I till unconsciousness, but I think we established that she was never a good person. I moved to London, my late uncle Alphard was nice enough to lend me his old apartment “Sirius,” he said “my brain may be old, but my bones aren’t. Stay, till you found something for yourself. I will be spending my last days surrounded by beautiful, youthful men and fine liquor in Amsterdam. Just make sure to not burn anything down.” I started out not knowing what to do with my life, having had my parents tell me what to do and think before. I was glad to be gone, don’t get me wrong, but now everything I ever did to spite them just didn’t seem important anymore. Alphard told me to maybe look into university courses, even though his motive felt more like he just wanted me to have the stereotypical Hollywood movie experience of sex, parties and drugs. In the end I did sign up for some Art courses, but mainly because they interested me, and not majorly because of parties, even though I will admit, the parties from back then are something that i sometimes miss to this day. You probably shouldn’t tell the last part to Remus.

After about 2 months of lectures I met Lily Evans, later to become Potter. The girl with the bright red hair, green, kind eyes and the smile that can light up rooms - description kindly donated by our dearest James Fleamont “Prongs” Potter. Lily and I got paired up for a group painting project, it was supposed to channel our personality and character, we should each paint the other. I spent a lot of time with her, she became my first real friend, having only known toxicity and manipulation before. Lily is to this day the kindest woman I have ever met in my entire life. She was the reason I met my family, the ones that accept every stupid and dramatic part of me, instead of trying to change me so I’d fit their narrative. Trough her I met James Potter. We planned on meeting up in this small café, I recall it was named something along the lines of “Lion’s Den Coffee Pot” even though we always just called it “The Marauder Spot”, Lily hates this name with a passion up to this day, but she can’t help but look at us, her four idiots, without a fond smile whenever we talk with nostalgia about our old meet-up spot. At the time James worked behind the counter, his parents wanted him to have work experience before sending him out into the big, scary, real world. They didn’t want him having to rely on their money forever, Euphemia always says “If we wouldn’t have made you work, you would’ve become an even bigger spoiled brat than you are today!” which is fairly hypocritical if you consider that the 6-year old Prongslet, Harry, or as I like to jokingly call him “Prove that James Potter fucked Lily Evans”, is getting spoiled with every toy he could ever imagine in his life. James was a political science major at the time, even though his heart laid with photography, and he also made the best damned coffee on the entirety of the Hogwarts University campus. At the time he shared a dorm room with the 4th partie of our small group, Peter Pettigrew.

Pete, or as we like to call him Wormtail or Wormy (I should probably add to not question the nicknames), is basically the single best entire cook in London, maybe even in the entire United Kingdom. He was a culinary student, loved it more than anything else in the world and is now a well-known chef in one of London’s most expensive restaurants. He is also the reason that after 2 years of studying political science, James switched majors and got his bachelor in photography and, to everyone's surprise, graphic design. He looks harmless at first glance, but he’s vicious, snarky and probably the best damn chess player in our group. He also has the magical ability to be awkward at all the worst times. When we were 20, about a year after I met him, he met his girlfriend Dorcas, trough who he met his later wife Amelia. Please don’t think Peter just saw Amelia and left Dorcas, he’d never do this, but as it turned out, Dorcas was a raging lesbian and so they broke up without bad blood having been spilled. Peter, Amelia, Dorcas and her wife Marlene meet up for bi-weekly Sunday brunch up to this day, he even is godfather to their adorable 2-year old daughter Vivian. But, not to downgrade the others in this, trough Dorcas I met the single most important person in my entire life - Remus John Lupin. Moony, Moonbeam, Moonpie, the moon to my stars, wolf-boy, the shining light in my night.

At 20 I met Remus. He was a literature and creative writing major and every time I saw him with Dorcas he seemed to drown in an ocean of sweaters. He shared a shabby old apartment with Marlene at the time, he knew Dorcas trough one of their shared lectures. The first time I saw him, fuck this is going to sound so damned cliché, but it felt like the time just stopped running. “Love at first glance is bullshit!” did I used to say, but there he was, tall, freckled with brown, floppy hair and green-ish amber eyes and his stupid sweaters and cardigans and thin rimmed glasses and his stupid ass adorable scars. I was a goner in just seconds. From the day I met him the first time in that small café, I started visiting him almost every day after lectures in the independent bookstore he used to work in, because of course he worked in a bookstore, as if it wasn’t already cliché enough. Remus and I started dating about a year later, after I clumsily asked him to go out with me “to the movies or something maybe, we could, you know, get food after or something or-” and he kissed my cheek to tell me that everything would be amazing and he couldn’t wait to spend the time with me alone. I was never so nervous before in my entire life, but when we met up at the movies and I saw him there standing with the most dorky and adorable sweater I knew that this is the single-handedly best decision I would ever make.

When we were 24, James asked Lily to marry him. It was at a science fair in Glasgow that we attended because there is a giant nerd hiding behind that red mane. It wasn’t actually planned like that, James wanted to propose the weekend after, he had already planned some grand romantic gesture that Lily would’ve hated, but he desperately wanted to make it as perfect as possible “Padfoot, they make it like that in the movies too and it works out perfectly, I’m going to do it just like that and you can’t stop me! Moony stop looking at me like I’m a crazy person, Wormy, you help me with the dinner, you know I can’t cook for shit.” but when he saw Lily staring at one of the exhibits he just blurted it out. He didn’t even have the ring with him and looked so shocked, but Lily just kissed him and said yes. They still had the romantic party and yes, Lily absolutely hated it, but they were still happy. 2 years later Harry James Potter was born, the first Marauder of the second generation. In about the same year Remus asked me if I would marry him. Of course I said yes because I may be an idiot but I am not entirely stupid. It was a small gesture, we were making dinner in our apartment and he showed me the first official copy of his second novel “The Heroes We Never Became” and in the dedication he just wrote “Pads, does your dashing personality want to be imprisoned with my dumb sweaters till the day we die and after?”. Considering that, if I would’ve been completely out of my mind, I could’ve said no, a very risky proposal as the release for the book was set to a week later, but romantic and perfect none the less.

When I was 27, Remus got me to contact my younger brother Regulus “Baby, you can’t leave your past behind if you don’t close up with him too. I know it hurts you to know you left him behind 9 years ago, please attempt to explain to him why.” As it turned out, Regulus took a similar path to mine. He moved out 2 years after I did and went to University to study family law. He got a girlfriend, her name was Victoria, who he is planning to marry sometime in the future. He even bought a cat, something our parents forbid with every fiber in their being because “Those creatures only bring dirt and lice into our home, these disgusting beasts don’t belong into our house!” and I told him about Remus, Lily, James and Peter. Regulus was also the lawyer who, a year after our re-connection, made sure Edward “Teddy” Lupin would be allowed to stay with us.

I don’t know if my little story has a climax, I only know that I don’t wish to be anywhere else except for in this little house with our garden, our dog named Cat, our son and the love of my life. Besides ours is the Potter’s house, the fence between our properties long gone to ensure a quick visit and a big place to play for the two boys and in the future for the Prongslet 2.0 that Lily is pregnant with at the moment. She is sure that it will be a girl this time, but James wants it to stay a surprise for when it’s time for them to get out into the world. A quiet spot of nature, perfect for Remus to write his now 4th novel, perfect for James to photograph for his online blog if he isn’t currently hired to photograph for some big agency, and perfect for me and Lily to relax after a stressing day painting comissions in our gallery. Just a ten minute car ride away is the Pettigrew-Bones household, which always smells of baked goods or rich meals, and just a street away from them are the McKinnons at home. In my early 30s now I am coming to realize that you don’t have to be whatever people want you to be. You don’t have to listen to people who say just because you are related by blood they’re somehow more important than anyone else in your life. You can build your own home, your own family. And that is exactly what I did, and I would do it like this all over again. Because every-time I look at my husband, with his stupid freckles and his stupid sweaters, my heart starts to swell with luck. I did this right and I don’t regret a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I hope it isn't too bad, English is not my first Language, and I don't have someone who would want to beta for me, so I let an online grammar check do it (probably a bad idea but who cares, am I right!). This is also my first seriously written piece of FanFiction since about three years ago, and I honestly hope I've since then gotten better because damn, 15-year old me cannot write for shit. Well anyways, 
> 
> shout at me about how shit my writing is over on my writeblr: [reapingwriter](https://reapingwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> shout at me about how shit i am over on my main tumblr: [emovana](https://emovana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
